


Veracity

by etherealsky



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Itachi - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Swearing, Truth, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, relateable Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealsky/pseuds/etherealsky
Summary: Some things are just better left unsaid. No one questioned it either. It was all in the past, it wasn't their problem anymore. Sarada Uchiha definitely had a problem with it and like hell she's gonna leave things unanswered. She has the right to know what actually happened to the Uchiha, and why everyone is so secretive about her dad's past. It couldn't be that bad, right?





	1. Chapter 1

There is so much that they don’t know. So much has happened over the years that it is too much to put in words. How can anyone even fathom of sitting down and write it all down. History should be told to avoid the vicious cycle of the same mistakes, but what if it’s too painful. Too horrendous to recite the tale to a new generation, when all everyone wanted was peace and quiet.

Not everyone knows what truly went down. No one witnessed how Team 7 defeated the goddess Kaguya. Heck. Barely anyone knows how a whole goddess became a factor in the war, let alone how both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha ended up missing an arm.(Close friends that know them well enough can guess just by noting that they lost their dominant/preferred arm.) Major events were kept quiet between the Kages and Team 7. While Team 7 had a silent agreement on not mentioning Sasuke’s little espionage on rewriting the world and restarting anew by eliminating the Gokage along with the bijuu altogether, to then be his own messed up version of kage. Every other participant really weren’t ready in explaining civilians that the dead were resurrected and had to watch great leaders fight their lost loved ones. No one needs to know that such a jutsu even exist. So it becomes no surprise that there really isn’t much details on the 4th Great Ninja War on any history book. Some things are just better left unsaid, unknow.

No one questioned it. Children aren't exactly interested in the greater details. There was a war, an evil organization at the time crazily declared war against the world, the Lands of Lightning, Water, Wind, Earth, Fire and Iron joined and created the Allied Shinobi Forces, and we won. The newer generations never put much thought in the events, not when everything is fairly peaceful. Of course there will bad guys, it is a part of life, but at least there isn't a world renowned evil organization looking to conquer the world. No one actually tried to look underneath the underneath in past occurrences. It wasn't their problem anymore. No one except for Sarada Uchiha and she definitely thought that it was _her problem_.

It all started when she started questioning who even is her dad. Sasuke Uchiha, that is his name, but who _is_ he? It then spiraled to what even is the Uchiha lineage. Her father never really was around to tell her stories of his childhood. Her mom, Sakura Uchiha, doesn’t mention much either. They were in the academy together, later were assigned in the same team, nothing more was said. Obviously there has to be more to it than just that. Did she ever meet his parents? How did they die? Grandparents from her dad’s side were never mentioned so she assumes that they have passed on. How long ago was it? Are there any more Uchihas out there?

Asking her mom turned out to be unsuccessful to say the least, and now she questions who he real mom is. Is it Sakura Uchiha, or is it the red haired woman that stands alongside her father in the most recent picture they have of him? A visit to the library had only answered one of her questions. The Uchiha was completely wiped out, leaving just her and her dad. _“Due to grave misfortune, the Uchiha clan nearly lost its lineage.”_ How can a whole clan just disappear? Nothing was explained, the _“grave misfortune”_ was left at that. Like it was just tossed aside and nothing unusual. For some reason although she is confused, she isn’t surprised on how vague the book is. A lot of major events that occurred in the past never carried much detail. _But to this extent…_ They are trying to keep something from the public. There aren’t even records under Sasuke Uchiha available with everything under the restricted category. The trip to the library just led her into more questions. One thing for sure, seeing pages upon pages of the Uchiha family tree all marked with a bright red ‘x’ except for two names made her stomach churn.

Everything happened so quickly. The confusion of who her father is. The hopefulness when she overheard Lord Seventh Hokage mention he was meeting with Sasuke Uchiha. The panic of bumping into trouble while following Lord Seventh with her friend Chou-Chou. The relief when they were rescued by the Hokage himself. The peacefulness the Hokage brings along with him as they travel together. The overwhelming joy of being so close to meeting her father. The absolute heartbreak when he didn’t even recognized her when she know immediately who he was. The disappointment, the shock, the fear, just everything. So much happened that day, that all of her doubt, her questions, were left in the back of her mind. She at least was reassured that her mom is her mom. She honestly wouldn’t have any other way. That night, was the first night they had spent together as a family. She was just happy to see her dad sit across from her eating her mom’s homecooked dinner having a normal conversation.

By the time she was left alone with her dad on the sofa as Sakura took a long bath after such a hectic day Sarada’s mind started whirling with questions all over again. As she sat at the edge of the sofa knees pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs as she stared at the ceiling. Should she take up this opportunity? Who knows how long her dad will be staying until he decides to leave and continue whatever he was doing outside of Konoha. Sarada was so deep into her thoughts she didn’t notice her father staring at her in question.

“Sarada”

His deep voice snapped her out of it as she quickly turned her head towards her dad. “What’s wrong?”

So much. She sighed as she tried to accumulate her thoughts. Where does she even begin?

“Papa…why are you never home?” she decided with something simpler. By the way she saw him immediately grow tense maybe it was a lot more complicated than she thought.

“It’s complicated…a lot that I do is confidential, Sarada. Just know that what I am doing out there is for the village’s safety, for yours and your mother’s safety,” he looked at her with gentle eyes. “I have a feeling you have more than that on your mind.”

_How the hell is it that he is gone for most of my life but spends one day with me and suddenly he can read my mind._

“I…I tried to read about the Uchiha clan. You know, books on information about it. Although it went on a detailed explanation on the Sharingan it really left out a lot on just about everything else…” She glanced up from staring at her hands and by just glancing at him she knows that he knows where this was going. “What happened to everyone? The Uchiha clan. How come we are the only ones left?”

  
“Sarada,” he sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You can’t expect me to not wonder where the rest of my family is, Papa. It’s not fair, I deserve to know,” Sarada was growing frustrated.

“It’s-”

“ _Please_ don’t say it’s complicated. I’ve been hearing that my whole life,” she cut him off. At this point Sarada had stood up and turned towards her father, arms crossed. “I’m tired of being left in the dark.”

“Some things are best left unknown,” he stood up as well looking down at her then bent then to her level. Sarada opened her mouth to say, probably more likely yell, something, but he stopped her before she can utter a word. “For now at least. You need to understand that this was my family as well. Although it has been years since their deaths. Time does not make it any less painful. One day I will tell you everything. Just know that not everything is black and white. No one was innocent in the matter.”

“Okay, then can you explain to me why are there no public records under your name,” she was met with silence “Can you tell me _anything_?”

He stared at her for the longest time. Hearing the door of the bathroom room and light footsteps towards their way, Sakura walked in with damp hair and a towel around her shoulders. She paused her light stride noting the tension in the room. _It’s one thing after another._

Sarada had enough of it and walked away down the hall.

“Sarada, where are you going?” Sakura asked hand on her hip.

“Bath, I’m then going to bed. It’s clear that this conversation is pointless,” and with that she slammed bathroom door closed leaving Sakura in shock with her attitude. She thought everything was resolved, how could one bath change everything. Sakura turned to see her husband in the same position as she found him, one knee on the floor the other propped up, staring at the empty space Sarada once stood. Bangs covering his eyes obscuring Sakura’s ability to see what he is feeling. She, for the most part, knew he wasn’t feeling so good.

“What the hell happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a random idea in my head. I’ll try make this as canon as possible with my own twist on the matter. The Uchiha family is always an interesting topic and Sarada is a good character to play with on the aspects showing a more, I guess, deeper look into her relationship with Sasuke. Not everything has to be rainbows and unicorns immediately. Hope you enjoy it. This is the first story I’ve written in probably over 4 or 5 years so please let me know if there is anything that you believe I should improve on in the comments, I will reply back. I also have no idea what to add on the tags i need help lmao. Kudos, subsribe, and all that good stuff. Thank you for taking your time in reading ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //warning: some swearing//

Sasuke Uchiha isn't cut out for this shit. No one really sat him down and gave him a lesson on being a father. He's lived most of his life without one. He only has a short seven years of an example at parenting, and Sarada is passed the age of seven already. Then again, Sasuke is sure his father didn't have a dark, suffocating past that can destroy his child's view on him. Maybe the circumstances are a bit different.

 _Who am I kidding?_ he bitterly thought.

Taking a deep breath he slowly stood up facing his wife. _Wife_. He sometimes has to remind himself that he isn't still delusional. That there was someone crazy enough to be with him. To love him wholeheartedly, along with his flaws.

"She asked a lot of questions," and that's all Sasuke had to say for Sakura to understand. _She always understands._

"Why don't we talk in the bedroom? Let Sarada sleep off her bad mood. I'll talk to her early in the morning," Sakura walked over to him and took his hand. She flashed him a gentle smile and led him to their bedroom.

 _Well, new bedroom. I have to ask later about what happened to the house._ Sasuke sat the edge of the bed while Sakura rummaged through the closet trying to look for something.

"I can't tell her about everything," he started "The last thing I ever wanted was for her to know the details on the massacre."

"Then don't," Sasuke looked at the pink haired woman incredulously. She turned around, closing the closet, with some clothes on hand.

"Don't look at me like that, let me explain. Here, sleep clothes." Sasuke grabbed the clothes with a quick thank you, staring at them for a moment. "I know her, Sasuke. All she wants is to understand her father. To learn more about you. Talk to her about your childhood, tell her about the times when the Uchiha clan was alive. I'm sure its not exactly what she wants, but you have to give her something."

Sasuke thought about what she just said. Even if it placates Sarada she will ask about it again. He is sure that he will never be ready to tell her the truth, whether it would be about the clan, the village, and of himself. He can't say that he didn't expect this day to come. It was bound to happen.

 _I just hoped that she would've been older than she is now. Damn it, this is what I get for having a smart kid._ Karma really is a bitch and will continue being one until the day he dies after everything he's done.

His past is a turmoil of just everything. From having the warm and kind of mother. The strict yet loving father. His brother. _God_ his brother was everything to him. He looked up to Itachi. Itachi was his role model, his _hero_. He would hate it when Itachi was off on long missions. Always begging his brother to teach him anything. Would almost cry sometimes when Itachi would reject him. Unfortunately his 7 year old self never noticed how much of a burden Itachi was carrying. He didn't that notice that Itachi had probably wanted cry out more than he ever did. Then, everything was taken away from him in a span of one night. Itachi was gone, became a rogue ninja, and he was left with an empty heart, major PTSD, and no one to pick pieces back up.

Then his obsession for power, for vengeance grew strong. _"If you want to kill me, blame me. Hate me"_ Itachi told him the night of the massacre and boy did he follow his brother's words. Disregarding anyone that tried to befriend him. Tried to show him that he wasn't alone. He was so hell bent on his revenge he had tunnel vision, and at the end of the tunnel was Itachi's dead body. After abandoning his home, hurting his friends, nearly _killing_ Naruto for the first time (given it wasn't the last time either), training with the insane snake sannin Orochimaru, the day finally came. Nearly nine years waiting, training, preparing for that very moment. But, when Itachi was dead at his feet, he felt nothing. No satisfaction. No happiness. No relief. Just the thought of _what the hell did I just do_. It was like he subconsciously knew that nothing added up, nothing was what he was told. Sasuke wonders to this day if that was the very moment he lost mind.

When Obito took him and told him the truth. That it was all a lie. That it was a _mission_ given from the elders and Hokage, he went numb. One panic attack and a storytime from Obito later and he was out for more revenge. Like some obsessed drug addict looking for more, without even realizing he was spitting on Itachi's grave in the process. He did get a bit of it too. He killed Danzo. After witnessing the fucked up shit Danzo did, Sasuke honestly thinks he did Konoha a favor. Old man lost his marbles and had a messed up imagery of retaining peace.

Sasuke knows he has no room to talk. He was no better. He has Naruto to thank, no matter how much it annoys him to say. Even if it took both losing their arms, Naruto did it. He brought Sasuke back. Nothing will ever be forgotten though. Not for Sasuke. He has the stump of what was his left arm, he has the memories of after the war of Sakura waking up from nightmares about the day he almost took her life, as a constant reminder of his past sins, his mistakes, his _very_ poor decision making.

"Sasuke-kun"

"It's been a while since you've called me that," he smirked at his wife as she smiled back. He didn't even notice she was sitting next to him.

"You were so in your head that I thought I'd use the fastest method to catch your attention," she leaned her head on his shoulder keeping close proximity. _It has been a while since we were like this._

"She's probably done with her shower by now"

"Ah"

"Sasuke I love you but I am trying to indirectly tell you that you stink and in desperate need of a

shower."

Okay that definitely hurt his pride a little. Sasuke slowly forms a smirk when he remembered something. _Two can play that game._

"Sakura, this is a nice apartment. ," Sasuke stated looking straight ahead.

"Y-yeah," she is definitely sweating a little right now. This is becoming a lot more amusing for Sasuke.

"But I remember clearly you mentioning a house in your letters. Care to explain what happened to the house you pulled a loan with both of our names on?"

Sakura's head immediately hung low in defeat. Sasuke chuckled seeing her reaction. Resting his hand on her cheek and lifting her head so she can face him. Her beautiful jade eyes. He really missed this.

"We'll figure it out. Sarada told me that she made you lose your temper," he said softly. Sakura barely nodded looking down then back up to his mismatched eyes. Slowly she leaned in closer, their lips barely brushing each other. They can fell each other's breath. Her hands gliding up from his lap to his rest on his chest. Sasuke then pulled away standing up before anything can go any further. Sakura stared at him, jaw dropped, eye twitching.

"Well I guess I better take a shower, you don't want to be kissing a stinky husband," Sasuke gathered the clothes she pulled out for him earlier. He smirked at her expression of disbelief "Now I know why you gave me these clothes immediately when we got in the room"

"I absolutely cannot believe you, Sasuke. I thought Naruto was petty but you really just took the cake."

"It is unfortunate that I don't like sweets."

"Very funny," the sarcasm was noted in her tone as she rolled her eyes. Looking closely though, you can see a small smile on the couple's lips "Towels should be on the rack in the bathroom."

"Thanks" Sasuke made his way to the door but Sakura's voice stopped him before he actually left the room "If Sarada is still awake are you going to talk to her? Obviously not everything, but you know, give a peace offering in a form of a bedtime story."

"Yeah" Sasuke bit lip unknowingly. He caught himself a second too late. Just by looking into her eyes he knows that she knows that he is more nervous than he is letting on. So many people would kill to see the Sasuke Uchiha being nervous because of an 11 year old girl. It was a sight to see.

Sakura gave him a reassuring smile as she stood and walked towards him. Going on the tip of her toes she gave him a quick peck on the cheek "Everything will be fine. Take a shower and go tell her how much of a wonderful brother Itachi was to you before everything. Remember for yourself, Sasuke, even in his dying breath."

_God he really loves her so much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to add Sasuke and Sakura's dynamic together I hope Sasuke isn't too OOC. I always imagined him with the same dry humor as me so it was fun writing the dialogue. I have this posted on fanfiction.net as well i just thought of posting here as well so updates wont be as frequent. Chapter 3 is being finished and touched up and might be posted on Thursday, March 14. For the next ones they will be between 1 or 2 weeks. Leave a comment, favorite, subscribe and all that good stuff. Thank you for reading ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments. <3

He’s been through it all. Witnessed hundreds of dead bodies of fellow clansmen, witnessed his own parents corpses as his own brother stands over them, the same brother put him in a genjutsu to watch his beloved parents’ death over and over again, been told that everything was a lie so everything he worked his ass off, everything that he sacrificed was, potentially, for nothing, and just become clinically bat shit crazy. But here he is, trying to convince himself that he doesn’t need to be nervous while he stands in front of a, potentially, hostile 11 year old girl’s room. Who is his daughter.

Oh, what life does to you. 

Sasuke is not a nervous person at all. He is just, by nature and possibly trauma (definitely trauma), a very socially awkward person. He can handle a physical confrontation in his sleep, but social confrontation? Yeah, no. Sasuke took a deep breath and his lifted fist to knock on her door.

“What are you doing Papa?” a slightly nasally high pitch voice asked behind him.

Death by heart attack is not how Sasuke Uchiha wanted to go. Hand on his chest trying to calm his nerves before Sarada notices that she had actually given him a scare he turn towards her. Her eyes filled with mirth as she looks up at him.

“I was knocking on you door so we can talk,” he grows confused as she tries to hold her laughter.

“Papa my room is on the other side of the hallway. That door that you’re knocking on is the door to the laundry room.”

 _Oh._  

There was a beat of silence.

“This never happened.”

“Pft-”

 

_XXX_

It took Sarada a good five minutes to stop laughing and to finally calm down. Both father and child were sitting in the dining area facing each other. Sasuke glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. _10:48pm It has been a long night._

Sasuke started to realize that he should have thought of how to start this conversation before even trying to find Sarada. Now here they are watching dust collect around each other not moving an inch. Sarada starts to look sheepishly at him like he’s about to scold her. He starts to wonder if she is as socially awkward as he was. Was she doing well in the academy? These never made it to mind until now. So much happening at once he couldn’t even think straight. Looking at her she is now looking down at her lap finding the loose thread on her shirt entertaining. 

Meanwhile Sarada’s thoughts were running in circles. What is this about? Is she going to be scolded for being rude? She frustrated and didn’t mean to lash out so childishly like that. _Is he going to answer my questions?_

 “Are…Are you doing well in the academy?” her head snapped back up, eyes wide. Onyx eyes staring right back at him.

“Ah. Um…yeah. I mean, I’m top of the class along with Boruto,” Boruto? Naruto’s kid? _Guess the apple does fall far from the tree after all._ “He gets on my nerves though. Always causes trouble for everyone,” _Spoke too soon._

“I guess me and Boruto are like you and Lord Seventh” Sasuke’s eye started to twitch. Thinking back in his academy days just triggers the older Uchiha in a different way than any other traumatic event in his life.

 “What do you mean?” _I swear to god if that moron said anything weird he’s gonna get it._

“Oh, well Lord Seventh said that you two would compete against each other. Rivals, he said,” Sarada then looked like she trying to remember something “There was something else that he said…”

 “We were both extreme competitive and the dobe never let me be. He was always too loud and-”

 “OH! He said you two where even in academic ranking too! Go figure, huh” _What._ Sasuke swore he going to give the dobe a talking to, feeding plain lies to his daughter. It’s like he needs to boost his own ego. In what world was the blonde dunce ever smart in the time they were in the academy. He was the rare species that was neither book or street smart. It is honest astounding that he survived living alone. Especially when his diet consisted mostly of ramen.

“Papa are we really here to talk about the academy? Because if so it is getting late-” “No” Sasuke stopped her before she can finish. Taking a deep breath he starts to wonder where the hell should he start. There is so much to say yet so little he actually wants to reminisce with the daughter an hour before midnight.

“Have you tried learning the fireball jutsu?” It’s a start at least. Sarada looks at her father like he’s grown a second head. _Is he insane?_

“Papa I’m still in the academy. If they taught that there the building would burn down and it wouldn’t be an accident either,” Sarada said shaking her head. She leaned of the back of her seat with a grimace on her face. “I don’t even want to think what Boruto might do if he had that technique up his sleeve.”

“That doesn’t matter, my father taught me around the time I first entered the academy. There is no harm in learning a jutsu closely affiliated to your clan,” Sasuke crosses his arms staring right back at her. 

“I can teach you the signs I don’t how long I can stay in the village I might need to leave tomorrow,” With that Sarada’s eyes widened.

“B-but you just got here,” Sarada couldn’t believe it, he was leaving again. Just when she has so many unanswered questions. So many doubts So many-

“I won’t be able to tell you everything Sarada. We wound be here for three days nonstop if that were the case. I can cheat and use my Sharingan, but you need to understand Sarada. The day your mom found out she was pregnant I swore to myself that I’d rather die than ever use the Sharingan against you unless it was a dire circumstance,” _Papa…_ Sarada’s eyes soften. “I want you to know that your grandparents, my parents, would have been here they wouldn’t let you go.” Sasuke smiled thinking of his mother spoiling Sarada rotten while his father teaches her a fire jutsu. He almost got lost in his imagination. Where everything would’ve been fine. Where war didn’t exist. Where Obito Uchiha didn’t fall into the clutches of Madara Uchiha. Itachi wasn’t burdened with the sins he had committed. Where he himself didn’t succumb into hatred. Where the Uchiha weren’t oppressed just because of the bad rep Madara Uchiha had caused since the beginning. 

“Papa did you have a sibling?” Sasuke smiles sadly at Sarada, pain in his eyes.

“An older brother, by 5 years. He…was always looking after me when I was younger. I really clung to him too. Always following him around, asking him to teach me how to throw shuriken until he’d give in, only for me to get injured and he had to carry me home,” Those days of innocence like the there was nothing against them. No manipulating, no killing…

“He helped you learn jutsus?”

“Rarely ever did, honestly. Never had the time. He graduated the academy at the age of seven and became an ANBU at your age,” An ANBU at age eleven was insane in Sarada’s eyes but back then things were different. Even if the war ended, there was still tension between the nations. Now, thanks to Naruto and his magical ability of just befriending anyone that walks his path, the nations have all fallen into a consensus. But there one thing for sure as Sarada thought it over. _Mama would punch Lord Seventh into oblivion if he even thought of doing that._  

“Like I said earlier my father taught me the fireball jutsu. I didn’t get it in my first try but I was stubborn. I wanted him to be proud of me. Show him that even though I wasn’t like my brother I can still be able to reach his expectations of me. I mastered it in a week and showed it off to my father,” after staying till late, burning his mouth numerous times hearing the _“That’s my son.”_ From his father… he’ll never forget that sense of pride. “That would be my fondest memory of my father. My mother, she’d make help her in the kitchen I acted like I hated it but it was fun, spending time with her while everyone was out,” _If it weren’t for her I wouldn’t be able to fend for myself after the massacre._

“Papa… do you think about them a lot?” She really isn’t holding any punches.

“Every single day.” Sasuke’s hair was covering his eyes. His fist clenched so tight his knuckle turned whiter than his already pale skin. Sarada does not need to see him like. Not now. Not ever. Sarada noticed the change in mood immediately. She didn’t know what to do. He’s her father, but it’s been barely over 24 hours since she’s met him for the first time since she was a baby. She isn’t really a touchy person to begin with, too.

Sarada gave up on her panic and decided to reach out towards his clenched fist. Immediately he started to relax. Looking closer into his eyes, she can see it, the pain, the hatred. _What happened? What… who can make Papa like this? How can a normal life turn to hell._

“Sarada, everything is more than what meets the eye,” Sasuke knew he was saying too much. Reliving everything, going back into the deep crevices of his mind where he stored all those memories so long ago. Remembering the kind older brother that looked after him. Feeling the conflict of wondering was it all fake. He knows it wasn’t, Sasuke knows that Itachi loved him till the very end. But, after all the mental trauma, the heartache,  the near death experiences. Sasuke just can’t help himself but be angry, to be unforgiving. He has every right to be. Sakura has told him. Itachi never expected to be forgiven, hell, Sasuke is sure that Itachi never expected Sasuke to find out the truth. Itachi cultivated his path for Sasuke to follow. Sasuke would’ve done exactly what Itachi wanted without even knowing if it weren’t for Obito’s interference. This is making him fuzzy. He was getting better. He was able to find peace within himself, with Sakura and Sarada. He hasn’t gotten like since his first trip after the war. His better judgement is lacking.

“How was Uncle? What type of person was he?” Sarada questioned with hopes that he feel better little did she know she just making it worse.

Itachi…what type of person even was he. He never fully understood his brother. They really were the total opposites of each other. Sasuke as a kid was more energetic, outgoing. Itachi was calm, patient. Itachi witnessed the evils of this world at a young age but never truly lost himself. At least, not that he knows of. It’s true what Obito said all those years ago. He never really knew his brother.

“Itachi was mature for his age. A lot of people would forget that he was still a teenager, myself included. He was strong too, this is not me being biased but you can ask any shinobi in the village and they’ll tell you that he was one of the strongest shinobi that came from Konoha. He always looked out for me. Back then, in my eyes he was good at everything. He never got angry I can count with one hand the times I have ever seen the least bit annoyed,” thinking on that faithful day, the day that Itachi was accused of Shisui’s death. Sasuke had never seen his older brother snap like that. It was honestly scary back then.  Even the men that cornered him were scared. _God I hate this._  

“He was a good brother to you, right Papa?” Sarada is happy that she is learning about her family. She wanted Papa to tell her, not some grungy book with vague details. She wanted to know everything. She wanted to learn more about her uncle who seemed like someone to look up. He seemed so kin- 

“Not by a long shot”

 

_Huh?_

“It’s 1 am Sarada we should go to bed” Sasuke stood from his sit and without even giving her glance going straight to the hallway towards his bedroom and closing the door behind him, leaving a flabbergasted Sarada in the dining table.

 

_HUH?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Thank you everyone for all the favorites, comments, and follows I really appreciate it. If anyone wants to talk we can exchange twt accounts. I've been thinking of opening new one though that will be more concentrated on Veracity and any other future fics I write. I like having discussion over my favorite shows. This took me a lot longer to write. I would go back to add and remove stuff.Kudos, subscribe, leave a comment and let me know what y'all think, and all that good stuff. Thank you for taking your time in reading ^.^


End file.
